Nathan Loretta
}} Nathan Loretta is a member of the 12th Squad of the Regional Squad Corps in Attack on To'kustar on Earth-404. He is also an Esper. Physical appearance Nathan is a Caucasian male of unknown age. He is 1.83 meters (6 feet) tall with short black hair and hazel eyes. A member of the Regional Squad Corps, he has only ever been seen wearing his military uniform. He is capable in combat against multiple opponents, human or To'kustar. He has a muscular build, having trained for several years with the army. Personality Nathan is very cautious in sharing information with others, as he cares a lot about others being able to handle the information. As an Esper, he is naturally secretive as well, which makes it hard for people to trust him. After his identity as an Esper was exposed to the entire team, he felt ashamed over keeping secrets to the point where he didn't want to deal with the aftermath and stayed alone for several days. According to Trevor Faraday, this is part of a recurring pattern in Nathan's behavior. In Evacuation, Trevor states that Nathan often tends to go days without eating. Nathan's personality and willingness to shut himself out from contact with others makes him somewhat of a hikokomori, a Japanese term meaning loner or hermit. In Sisters, when Tuesday asked him how old he actually was, knowing that he was an Esper, he didn't actually answer. It is unclear what this line is referring to, but it also implies that Nathan is hiding how old he is. Important history Early life Much about Nathan's early life is unknown. Breach of Wall Via Shortly after To'kustars were spotted near Ateria, he came to the city with Squad SV12. After Wall Via was breached, he escorted a group of Aterians to the neighboring city of Teviv with the help of his squad. After the group was attacked by Vance Grace and Tuesday Smith on the way to Teviv, he possessed Vance in order to ensure the group's safety. He later vouched for Tuesday when she betrayed Vance to join the group. When the group arrived at Teviv, he fought a giant To'kustar with the help of Tuesday and Hadria Carter, but the three were not able to kill it before it disappeared. After Nathan was safely in the city, he realized that one of the children from Teviv receiving training, Sophia Faraday, was the daughter of an old friend of his. As the two were walking home, Nathan was attacked by an unnamed Forever Knight, but saved by Trevor Faraday, his friend and Sophia's father. Early conflicts in Teviv While training, Nathan was confronted by Logan about the attack, but ultimately convinced Ryan that it didn't actually happen. Later, when Sophia was captured by the Knights, Nathan came up with a plan to rescue her without making the proposed hostage tradeoff. When he took Hadria to the abandoned coliseum, he confronted Maxwell Wagner, who didn't bring Sophia as expected. The two reached a standoff, so Nathan improvised by threatening to kill, and then actually shooting Hadria in the head, which proved to her that she was an Esper. Ryan witnessed this and freaked out, but after Nathan and Tuesday defeated Max, he explained everything to him. Shortly after the coliseum standoff, a To'kustar appeared in the city. Believing it to be a transformed Sven, Nathan prevented Penny Blair from continuing to attack it, and in doing so discovered that she was an Esper, too. When the officers discovered that Tuesday had gone missing, Nathan was the one who found her near the Forever Knights base. He helped her away from the base as Vladimir Czeswin, knowing that Nathan was an Esper, could only watch. After bringing her back to the base, he got into another argument with Logan and Samuel Wright about his secrets and whether Tuesday was to be trusted or not. Later that day, Nathan finally met with Hadria and Trevor to tell Hadria more about Espers, but the tavern where they were meeting exploded due to a bomb placed by the Forever Knights. In the aftermath, he fought with Vance and Andrew Knowles, and was winning until Andrew stabbed a sword through his back. Healing this injury exposed his powers and secrets to the team, causing him to run away in shame. He fled to Trevor's basement and told Penny he was never coming back. Battle of Teviv Even after the start of the Battle of Teviv and the Talking To'kustar breaching the city wall, Nathan was still considered to be missing by the officers and soldiers. The day after the battle started, however, he was visited by Penny and Tuesday, along with Trevor, who tried to convince him to return to the team and explain his actions to them. At first, Nathan was unconvinced, but when the group returned with Hadria, he changed his mind. Relationships Hadria Carter Nathan is quickly developing a strong friendship with Hadria. Hadria is one of the few people who know about Nathan's status as an Esper; however, she has gotten angry with him for not being more forthcoming about the powers of Espers, and there is a general lack of trust, especially after he ran away. Their relationship also goes beyond their identities as Espers, as they appear to share a similar sense of humor as well. Appearances Trivia *As of ''Lightning'', Nathan has the most on-screen To'kustar kills, with eight. References Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Attack on To'kustar Category:Earth-404 Category:Paperluigi ttyd